The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, an integrated light-emitting device and a light-emitting module.
In recent years, a subadjacent-type surface light-emitting device using a semiconductor light-emitting device has been proposed in the art for use as a backlight of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. In view of functionality, design, etc., a display device may be demanded to be thin, and a backlight is also demanded to be thinner. A light-emitting device of a general-purpose lighting application may also be demanded to be thin in view of functionality, design, etc.
Typically, when a light-emitting device of such an application is made thinner, brightness non-uniformity on the emission surface is likely to occur. Particularly, when a plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged in a one-dimensional or two-dimensional array, the brightness is higher directly above the light-emitting elements than in regions therearound. Therefore, PCT Publication WO2012/099145, for example, discloses a technique whereby light-emitting elements are encapsulated, and a diffusive member is partially arranged in the vicinity of the region directly above each light-emitting element on the surface of the resin member that functions as a lens, thereby improving the uniformity of light emitted from the light source.